You Don't Own Me
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena, the daughter of the two most famous super villains, meets Damon Salvatore (her supposed arch nemesis) she can't help but feel attracted to him, but with the universe against them can they make this work or will it end in their destruction?


You Don't Own Me

Chapter 1

Elena

Dear Diary,

Ever since I was a little girl I have felt different. Not just in the way that my body works, but in the way that I'm not like the rest of my family. You see diary I'm about to let you in on a little secret. My parents are the towns most respected bad guys, the ones that make the children in this town cry for their mothers and fathers at night never really how very lucky they truly are to have parents that truly give a damn about them. Sometimes I even wonder why my parents had me. Most villains don't, but mine were a very special case. And that's the problem at hand.

You see diary my parents have put a lot of expectations on me. And these expectations are ones that I can't fulfill. You see diary I feel this sense in me that I can;t explain. It's a feeling that my parents have never taught me before. It was a strange foreign feeling that I never felt before and it was consuming every inch of me almost like...

A warm breeze washed over Elena as she closed her diary and looked over to her now open window moving in a defensive stance that her parents had taught her as she inched closer to it.

Suddenly out of the corner of her vision she caught sight of a strand of blonde hair before catching her in mid air and throwing her across her bed and onto the floor. Caroline looked up at her through the strands of her blonde hair and rubbed the spot where she had landed on.

"You could have done that a little more gently." she said standing up.

"You would have hated me if I did."

"That is true."

"Was there something that you needed?" she said picking up the math homework that she had been avoiding.

"Are you up for going out tonight?"

"You know that going out is not m thing Car."

"Oh come on Elena. Live for once. I swear you're the nicest bad guy that I know."

"I take it that that wasn't a compliment."

Caroline gave her a look that gave her her answer as she sighed sometimes she wondered why she hung out with any of the other teens in the first place.

"What do you want me to do Caroline?, be the third wheel on a date yet again?"

Caroline gave her one of her world famous smiles as she pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Elena. Sighing Elena looked down reading what Caroline had just handed to her and rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh come on Elena it will be fun/"

"My idea of fun isn't a masquerade ball Caroline."

"Of course it's not, your idea of fun is saving kittens from trees and being nice to those no good dirty rotten hero kids."

"To be fair I'm pretty sure they think the same way about us."

"That's not what I meant and you know it/ You've been such a stick in the mud lately ever since what happened to Katherine."

"We don't talk about it Caroline. Ever."

"You see you can't even acknowledge it."

"If I go with you will that get you to shut the fuck up about my sister?"

Caroline nodded with a smile forming on her face.

"Fine. Give me an hour or so to get ready and come back to get me. I need some time alone."

Caroline nodded again heading towards her window to leave.

"You know you could always use the front door."

"What's the fun in that?" she said smiling before making her exit.

Elena shook her head and made her way over to her nightstand where a picture of her and her twin sister Katherine stood. Picking it up Elena looked at how they both were happy with each other before the accident happened. Katherine had always been the better villain and their parents golden child, Elena could never compare, but she would have given anything in the world to have her sister back even if it meant acting the part of evil so she could get her back.

Putting down the picture Elena entered her closet to get ready for the night ahead.

"Oh come on Elena it's not gonna be that bad."

Elena strolled into the now crowded room as she looked around to see everyone in their best attire and mask. Even though there wasn't a lot of them there was quite a few. Enough for Elena to foget her life for a while and lose herself in. She just had to find someone first.

Music played from a stereo somewhere as Caroline's boyfriend, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and gave her a smile that Elena knew made Caroline's knees weak. Elena wished that she had something like that with someone but no one had interested her yet and she didn't mind waiting until she got with someone who really deserved her. However long that took.

Leaving the couple to their condoling, Elena went to the dance floor parting the couples to make her way to the punch bowl. She didn't even know why she had agreed to come to this in the first place. There was no one in here that she actually wanted to talk to and she knew she was in for a very boring night. She just wished that she was somehow wrong. She just wanted something interesting to happen to her. Even if it meant causing some chaos to get it.

Shaking her head Elena turned and immediately bumped into someone feeling the splash of punch on her dress and her breast. Great. Just what she needed as if this night couldn't have gone worse. Taking a page out of Caroline and Katherine's book, Elena looked up narrowing her eyes slightly at the person until something she had never experienced before fluttered inside her. Something her mother had called attraction. And boy was this guy attractive. Hair as black as a raven and eyes as blue as the sea. She let out a breath and tilted her head slightly.

"I would say sorry, but our kind doesn't really do that."

"You're right we don't really apologize for anything."

"But I guess I could make it up to you. Let me get you a drink."

"I already had one thanks."

"What about a dance instead?"

"Oh little boy I don't think you could handle me."

"I'd take you up on that bet any day."

Snickering she stepped closer to him and held her hand out willing him to take it. He gave her a dazzling smile as he escorted her out to the dance floor. A song Elena had heard multiple times had come on the radio and amazingly enough this guy had moves that she had never seen before. He placed her body in a dip before pulling her back up and placing her to where their lips wee nearly inches apart. Normally she would pull away at this point, but shockingly enough she actually wanted to kiss this stranger. Taking a step forward she almost had her lips pressed against his until someone touched her arm and made her turn around.

Caroline stood there crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Elena. What the hell was her problem?

"What are you doing here Hero? This is a party for villains only."

Elena was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about when the guy behind her started to speak.

"The last time I checked Forbes this town was run by the both of us, so why don't you do yourself a favor and mind your own business."

Elena looked at him in shock. Not only had she danced with a hero, that hero had also tried to start something with a villain. They usually didn't do that unless they were asking for trouble, but the real question was why would a hero want to be here in the first place?

"Come on Elena we're leaving." Caroline said grabbing Elena's arm and escorting her out of the party.

"I'll see you again Elena." was the last thing Elena heard him say before she vanished into the night.


End file.
